MixedUp Love
by Gexplosion
Summary: Has everybody gone crazy? Why is everybody so...demented? Miroku's a fashion designer, Inuyasha's not Mr.Tough Guy anymore, and Kagome's...wild!
1. Chapter 1

Mixed-Up Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other Anime. Cry.

Ok, usually I NEVER finish fanfics. And I probably won't finish this one too. But oh well, I'm so bored, and I have NOTHING to do. So why not? Anyways, the only fanfictions I'm capable of writing are Inuyasha's and Naruto's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch.1**

"Are you sure this is the right place, Kagome?" asked a teenager with her hair tied in a ponytail.

"Totally. You see the letters? Shikon no Tama High.A/N I am so un-original. Sango, don't worry. It's just a high school like any other." Kagome said, trying to convince her friend that it wasn't a high school filled with gangs, perverts, sluts, bimbos, and retards.

"I have no idea why you wanted to select this school anyways. I mean, even the exterior of this school is crap! The paints falling off and spray painted words are everywhere!" They walked to the entrance doors and pulled them.  
"Hmmph! This school is SO not crap! Look at our uniforms, aren't they so HOT?" she said, pointing at her uniform. It had beige sweater, and a REALLY short black miniskirt.

"Mhmm. Yup, real hot, Kagome." Sango said sarcastically.

"And I heard that the boys here are the HOTTEST in Tokyo! Eeeeekk!" she screamed.

"If anyone asks, I don't know you."

"Hmmph. Live a little, Sango. Don't be a nerd!"

"I AM SO NOT A NERD, HIGURASHI!" They two females walked to the office. They went inside, everything was ugly. The walls, the desks, even the paper! The secretary, who looked like a withered old prune, was typing something on the computer. Her glasses had beads attached from the end, wrapping all around her neck.

"Um, Mrs. Azuma," Sango read from her name plate, "We need to get our timetables. You see, we're new."

"Oh yes. What are your names?" she said in a sharp tune.

"Sango Takino."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Mhmm… just wait." She typed at the keyboard with incredible speed. Two sheets of paper skimmed out of the printer. "Here are your timetables. Remember, you only get 5 minutes between classes to get ready." She handed them their timetables. "Next please!" she squeaked. Sango and Kagome turned around, and saw eager Gr.11's behind them, forming an un-even line. They opened the door and went out of the office.

"So, what's my first class?" Sango asked herself. She looked at her timetable. "Oh joy. Math." She said sarcastically.

"That sucks. We don't have a lot of same classes togesther." Kagome whined, occasionally glancing at her best friend's schedule. "I have Humanities (English and Socials) first period. Damn." They went to their new lockers, putting some books in.

"Ya know what's so awesome at a High? Only guys our grade and one grade older will be checking us out!" Kagome yelled.

"Mhmm. Like any guys would wanna check US out." Sango sighed. Both of them never even had a boyfriend yet, and they were desperate. (Well, at least Kagome was.) While they were talking, a gang of guys came near them.

"Well lookie here; Juniors. And not bad too." said a guy with a voice that sounded like an elephant. He was very large, and stood out most. All the others were skinny, so he was obviously the leader. His 'posse' snickered.

"Perverts. G-get away f-from us." Sango screamed. The girls were obviously scared; they had never been in this situation before.

"Hey, noob. We'll let you take this one." The fat one shouted to the back of the group. The posse split up, until a guy with silver hair showed up. "Yah, you. Go, strike your moves on the pretty ladies."

"U-umm. You know what? I just think you harassing and trying to rape girls is so wrong. I mean, I thought you were cool."

"Whaddya mean! We ARE cool. And just for that," the fat guy snapped his fingers, "Get him, boys." The skinny boys pulled out knifes out of their pockets, threatening to kill the silver haired boy.

"You think you're so cool. But you are SO not, girlfriend!" said a girly voice. "Ya know, I can expel you right here, right now. So if I were you, I would so totally back off. Got it, punks?"

"Who are you?" said the fat guy. His gang looked all around. Then, a guy with a short ponytail approached them. "Hey look, its Gay Boy!" The gang laughed.

"Oh shut your big, ugly mouth, will ya?" he said again. "I can just call the school board right now and tell them you're carrying weapons. So run. Run like the wind." And the 'cool' gang actually did run away. The silver haired guy froze there, like he was petrified. Kagome, Sango, and the other guy went near him.

"So, what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"I-Inuyasha." he stuttered.

"Hmhh. You look like a fine specimen. My name is Miroku. And I'm going to be a famous fashion designer one day!" Miroku said. If this was the anime, everyone would have sweat drops by now.

"My name is Sango."

"Nice to meet you." Inuyasha said. "I gotta go now." He ran away somewhere.

"God, he was so HOT!" Miroku said to himself. Then the girls ran away from him too.

"Bye Sango, see you at the lockers." Kagome said, waving her hand.

"'Kay!" While Sango was rushing to Math, trying not to be late, she bumped right into a guy in the hallway. The guy helped her up, and said "Are you ok?"

"U-um…sure." She blushed. She looked at the guy; he had ocean blue eyes, and brown hair. _'Oh my God. He is so definetly in my cutie list.' _Sango thought.

"My name's Koga. Are you new?" he said in a deep and strong voice.

"Hehehe…yah." _'Eeek! His voice is SO sexy!' _she thought.

"Yah, I'm new too. So, what's your next class?" he asked, looking at her straight in the eye.

"U-um. Math." She blushed again.

"Oh! I'm going there too. Let's go together." He held her small, fragile hand against his big, strong one. _'Oh My God. I'm so going to die. Kagome, I love you for bringing me to this school.' _Sango thought as she walked beside Koga's hot 'structure'. _'This is gonna be a good year.' _

END!

So, how do you like it? The reason I put slang terms like "gonna" and "wanna" is because that's what teens nowadays say. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! Flames are allowed.

P.S. - If you think my chapters are too short, I'm the kind of person who writes short chapters. XP


	2. Chapter 2

Mixed-Up Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. So bite me.

Thank you people, for all your awesome reviews! Anyways, this chapter is probably going to be longer, but I can't guarantee though. And I'll keep on trying to make it more hilarious. (Also, in the beginning it switches from Kagome to Sango. Hope it's not too confusing.)

**Ch.2**

"And those are the types of primitive human beings. Homework for today is…" Mr. Sakaki said in his flat voice, almost sounding like a duck. Kagome was looking out into the window. She was at the back, so the Mr. Sakaki couldn't see her daydreaming. _'That Inuyasha boy is SUCH a hottie! I wonder what he's doing right now. Hmm, at break, I'll ask that withered old secretary for his timetable. Then I can know what classes we have together!! TEEHEEHEEHEE! I am such a stalker!' _Kagome thought. She didn't care to pay attention in Humanities, it was such a boring subject. She continued to dream on, _'I wonder what's his last name. I wish it is Mitsukai. _(A/N Mitsukai means angel. But I'm not completely sure; I just got it off an online Japanese to English dictionary) _Kagome Mitsukai. Has a good ring to it. Hmmm, his eyes were such a cute golden colour. And his hair! Silver! Probably a weird genetic problem, but oh well. Still looks hot!' _Suddenly, there was a really high pitched scream at the end of the room.

"OH MY GOD! A SPIDER! A GIGANTIC SPIDER'S ON MY DESK!! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! OH MY GOD!" Kagome stood up to see what was happening. And it was something she didn't want to see.

Inuyasha was standing up a chair, screaming his lungs out. He looked absolutely terrified. Kagome went closer to get a better look of the spider. It was TINY. Less than two centimeters! Mr. Sakaki grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him out of the room, giving him some chastisement.

_'I knew it was too good to be true. My crush is paranoid. It's so hard to get a perfect man these days.'_

-------------------

Sango spent her whole Math class staring at Koga. He sat right next to him, Thank God, and the way he worked through his math problems was really hot. As her Math teacher told the class what they needed to do in right now (which was some multiplying questions from their textbooks), Sango wrote it all down. She knew she couldn't get finish any problems since Koga was sitting right next to her. She looked around the class, sweaty hands on the wooden pencils, scratching pencils on the paper. Then she saw, as what the harassment boys called him, the Gay Boy. He looked very focused, she guessed that he was a straight A student.

November 25 2oo6.

I was reading my old fanfictions and I saw this UNPUBLISHED ONE.

Even though it's not finished; oh well.

I'll just post it on.

You can end it by your imagination.


End file.
